


Vacation

by Chococherrylove



Series: The Relationship Adventures of Rickorty over the years [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Kink Meme, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococherrylove/pseuds/Chococherrylove
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: The Relationship Adventures of Rickorty over the years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665106
Kudos: 1





	Vacation

Rick was in the garage working on his latest project listening to Black sabbath and not hear the door open and only realized when Morty hugged him and Rick said: Rick: Morty you scared me. Morty: sorry I just needed to hug you. Rick realized by the sound of her voice that morty that was sad and when he turned around he was not prepared for the sadness and suffering that she had in her eyes and rick asked: Rick: Morty are you okay? Rick


End file.
